Secrets
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot a bit Rocketshipping : What if Jessie was Silver's sister, Giovanni wasn't a bad guy and Lyra went to school with Silver?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V:

Since I am the writer of this story, I decide that Jessie (yes, the one from team Rocket) is actually Silver's older sister and her boyfriend is James. Yeah, yeah, I know. Jessie's mother is actually a good friend of Giovanni's mother Madame Boss, but I really don't care :p I don't know why, but I kinda love Jessie and James and I feel sorry for them every time they lose to Ash :( And I also made professor Elm Lyra's father. I just felt like it, so don't comment about any mistakes about the families please! :D

Silver – 17  
Lyra – 17  
Jessie – 19  
James – 21

**Secrests**

"Hey little brother, who was that girl?" Great, my sister had seen us.

"No one, Jessie. Just someone I met at school." I know that she wouldn't buy my story, but it was true, she was just a girl from school.

"Yeah right, tell me, is she a good kisser?" She was being annoying, again.

"Why don't you just shut up and go to James?" Her eyes lit up when I said her boyfriend's name. My sister always had these crazy ideas and James would just go along with it, he wasn't very smart but he cared for her and he would do anything she asked.

"James isn't coming until 8.00." Great, more time to annoy me.

"I'm going to the gym!" I knew that she hated the gym, she would never follow me there.

~

"James, have you found a job already?" my father asked. I could see the sweat dropping down from the lavender haired boy's face, he had always been scared of my father.

"No Mr. Giovanni, although I'm looking for one."

My father nodded once. "You should be able to take care of my little girl."

"Y-yes s-sir." I could hear him swallow and was trying to suppress my laughter.

"Come on James, let's go and train a bit." He sighed of relief when I pulled him with me to the battlefield outside.

"Thanks Silver, I thought your dad would never let me go."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you even look for a job, your parents are billionaires…"

"I just don't want your father to kill me." He said with a serious tone.

"Anyway, one on one?" I asked. He nodded and ordered out his Arcanine named Growlie while my Alakazam used his psychic attack.

~

"You know what daddy?" My father turned around and looked at Jessie.

"Yes my little princess?"

"I saw Silver with a girl today." The cutlery fell out of my father's hands and James shook his head while look at Jessie.

"What girl?" My father asked.

"A beautiful girl," Jessie answered. Damn, my sister could be so annoying. "She gave him a ride home."

My father turned and gave me a questioning look. "Where is your car then, Silver?" Ha, my sister had told him too much. He didn't know her car broke down and that I had lent her mine…

"Since Jessie's care broke down I offered her mine and…" my father interrupted me and started questioning Jessie. This had gone just as planned.

~

"Hey Silver, need a ride?" I was walking to school and saw this baby blue car riding next to me. The girl's pigtails were ruffling with the wind but her white hat held everything in place. I was glad that she hadn't bought a pink car, she sure seemed like a person who would've.

"If you promise to not tell my sister," I said to her while she pulled in and waited for me to get in the car.

"You have a sister?" she asked while pushing her gas. She sure rode fast…

"Yes, her name's Jessie. She doesn't go to school with us though, but I would like it if you didn't tell her."

"Why not?" Lyra asked, she seemed like a curious person.

"Because yesterday evening she saw you dropping me off and was practically telling my father I had a girlfriend." I waited for her response but she kept quiet.

"Would it be bad if you had a girlfriend?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I never had a girlfriend before." She would probably think I'm stupid.

"Neither did I," she laughed. "But I didn't have a boyfriend either."

I smiled at her and we both were lost in thoughts until we arrived at school.

~

"So, we're going to do some exercises today." We were sitting at maths and Lyra sat next to me. She was new at our school since last week and since I was the only person she knew and I always sat alone she just came up to my table and took a seat. The whole classroom turned around the first time she did it and they were looking at us with a strange look in their eyes. Lyra didn't know I was seen as the lonely boy who didn't have any friends so she didn't know why they were starring at us in the first place.

"Lyra can you give me the formula please?" She nodded once

"D= b² - 4ac" she answered. I looked to her paper and saw her writing it down.

"Good, the exercise is -4x² + 2x + 6 = 0."

"Silver, can you give me the solution?" I nodded once.

"-1 and 1.5" Everyone turned around and looked at me in disbelieve.

"And how do you get that solution?" the teacher asked.

"Well if you use the formula you get 2² - 4 * -4 * 6 = 100, which is more than 0. Then you know that you have two solutions and you use the next two formulas which are x1=(-b+√D)/2a and x2=(-b-√D)/2a which means that your solutions are -1 and 1.5." Everyone was still looking at me, not knowing how I could get it so fast.

"You're a smarty!" Lyra suddenly giggled and she punched my shoulder. Somehow I liked it that she thought I was smart.

~

"Where's Jessie?" I asked James who was lying on the couch. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She got mad at me and went outside, she'll be back in an hour, you know her." My sister was indeed a bit hot tempered but she always came back when she forgave you, or when she was hungry.

"Why was she mad?" I asked, taking some drinks out of the fridge.

"Because I told her that it wasn't her business if you had a girlfriend or not. She was talking about it all day long and I just got sick of it."

"Thanks." I gave him his drink and we both watched TV.

"So, is she?" James suddenly asked.

"Is who what?" I really wasn't paying attention.

"The girl, is she your girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"No, why?" I knew I could tell James, he wouldn't want to hear the whole story about it, he wouldn't be annoying like my sister.

"Because I've never seen you with a girl before. Maybe that's why Jessie is so excited about it."

~

"Where are we going Lyra?" I looked out of the window and saw nothing but the forest blurring by.

"You'll see." She sounded a bit nervous. We stopped in front of this huge building of which I had only read in a couple of books. This was the Pokémon laboratory of professor Elm. "Since you told me that you absolutely love Pokémon and you're such a smarty I thought you would like to meet the professor," she said while walking at the front door of the building.

"You know professor Elm?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Who doesn't?" she said teasing me.

"How do you know him?" Before she could answer the professor already walked towards us.

"Honey, you're home!" He walked up to Lyra and gave her a hug.

"You must be Silver." He shook my hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Lyra told me that you're interested in dark, psychic and ghost Pokémon?" I nodded once.

"I have a Gengar, Weaville and an Alakzam." He smiled at me.

"It seems like you've trained your Pokémon well then." I was almost unable to speak. Was he really saying I was a good trainer? "We have a lot of Pokémon here but only the ones of Johto and Kanto but a few off the other regions too. Would you like to see them?" I nodded and followed the professor outside while Lyra smiled at me.

~

"We've been friends for how long now? Two months? And you didn't tell me professor Elm was your father?" I asked while we were sitting outside on the grass looking at some homework.

"You never asked," she teased me while she blew some grass in my hair.

"You really have some cool Pokémon here…" I said.

"Which one did you like the most?"

"The Umbreon and the Espeon where nice. Your father told me you trained them." She nodded and told me to continue. "Murkrow and Drifblim were cool too but I like the Houndoom the most."

"Would you like one?" she suddenly asked. "Well, not a Houndoom but a Houndour. One of our Houndooms had eggs a few months ago."

"Won't your dad mind?" I couldn't believe she was offering me a Pokémon.

"Of course not Silver, I think he likes you. You know a lot about Pokémon and my father likes it when he doesn't always have to explain things to people but when they can talk with him instead of just listen. Maybe you should become a Pokémon professor too, one day." I could feel I was about to blush and stood up.

"I should probably go now," I murmured.

~

"Come on Houndour, you don't have to be scared." Weavile was looking at us from a distant while leaning against a tree. His head turned and I could see my father approaching.

"Silver do you know where your sister is at? I need to talk to… Hey, where did you get that Pokémon?" I hadn't told my father about Houndour before since I just had him a few days.

"From Lyra," I answered and I could feel myself smiling. Why was I smiling?

"Is she the girl your sister is always talking about?" my father asked. I nodded once.

"But she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. She gave me the Houndour because one of the Houndoom had some eggs a few months ago. Her father didn't mind either."

"Her father? Who is this girl's father?"

"Professor Elm." I could see a bit of a shock on his face.

"The professor Elm?" he asked. Was there another then? Of course it was him.

"Yes. He offered me a job once I was done with my studies, he would like me to do research with him."

My father walked up to me and laid his hand upon my shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

~

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lyra stretched her limbs while we walked through the laboratory. Professor Elm had called me to come over but he had an urgent call from Professor Birch in Hoenn and couldn't make it. I wasn't disappointed though, I didn't mind spending the day with Lyra. "I know!" she suddenly screamed. "We can go to Cerulean City!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lyra, it would take hours to get there." She smiled at me.

"Not if you have a fast Pokémon." I gave her a questioning look while she grabbed my arm and was dragging me outside. "We'll fly there." A silver winged Pokémon appeared in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"YOU HAVE A LUGIA?" She starting laughing. "Are there any more secrets you have to tell me about?"

"Maybe one, but not now." She said while we climbed upon the Pokémon.

~

Since there were a lot of dark clouds above Cerulean City, Lyra decided to go to the Sinnoh Region. After one hour we landed somewhere near route 213, there was a beach there and here in Sinnoh the weather was absolutely beautiful.

"Have you brought your swimming gear?" She shook her head. "Right there," she pointed to the direction of Lake Valor, "is a hotel, a restaurant and a shop. I'm sure we can find something there." She was as optimistic as always, her two pigtails bouncing up and down while we were walking towards the shop, babbling about all sorts of things and she knew I wouldn't respond to everything but I would listen.

Once we were standing in the shop she ran over to some racks to find a bikini. I just bought a short, I didn't find a normal swimming gear for me since they all had funny texts or stupid Pokémon on them. When she came out of the store I noticed that her hair was down and my heart skipped a beat. She didn't look like the happy person, she looked like a young woman now. But she could still act like a little child though.

"Come on Silver, you're walking as slow as a Squirtle," she giggled. "I'll race you to the beach!"

~

"Lyra, where are you?" I grumbled. She dove into the water and I couldn't see her anywhere, she was probably planning on a new attack. Suddenly I got grabbed from behind but I was prepared this time. I turned around and grabbed her hands into mine. She started laughing but suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. I could see her blushing.

"You can let go now," she whispered, still getting more red in the face. I smiled at her and ruffled through her hair.

"We should go back to the beach, it's getting late." I said while dragging her behind me. Once we arrived on the beach her Azumarill and my Feraligatr stood up and returned into their pokéball. They had come out of the water about an hour ago and were watching our stuff until we got back.

"You know, I won't be at school next week," she suddenly said. Somehow I felt hurt inside, I didn't want her to go. "My father and I need to go to this congress in Isshu, but I'll call you when we're back." She smiled at me and I pulled her in for a hug. "I'll miss you, pigtails."

~

It was hard to wake up in the morning, knowing that Lyra wouldn't be at school. But I had to go and she would be back tomorrow.

"Are you still sad because your girlfriend isn't home?" Jessie asked. I gave her a glare.

"Stop teasing your brother like that." Me and my sister both looked at our father in disbelieve. He had never told Jessie to not tease me before. She could do anything she wanted.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked with a whining tone.

"Of course I'm not mad at you princess, it's just that I'm getting bored of the same subject every day. If the boy has a girlfriend, he'll tell us. Won't you?" he looked at me and I nodded once.

"I've got to go now, see you guys later!"

~

I woke up and almost bumped into James when I ran outside. He was holding a rose in his hands and I knew what this meant. Another month had passed, he always bought my sister a rose on their anniversary. Well, not their real anniversary, he just bought one every month on the date they got together.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" he asked while I ran to my car.

"Lyra's coming back today!" I saw him smiling at me while I drove to her house.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Lyra seemed surprised.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Of course not, smarty," she said while punching me in the shoulder. "I just thought I wouldn't see you until Monday."

"How was Isshu?" I asked.

"Boring, it seemed like the minutes were centuries. There wasn't a teenager or a kid to talk too, only adults talking about their new inventions. I wish you were there, you would think it was fun and then I at least had someone to talk too." My heart fluttered when she said that and suddenly I felt weak in the knees. "Are you okay Silver?" she looked at me with her deep brown eyes and I still couldn't speak. I never felt like this before.

"I think I should go." I turned around and she grabbed my hand. I felt electricity going through my body.

"But you're just here." She seemed disappointed.

"I know, but I need to think about something." She gave me an understanding smile and let go of my hand while I walked back to my car.

~

"Well I thought Lyra was back?" My sister asked. This time she didn't sound annoying but caring, it was rare. She was making some sauce in the kitchen and I sat at the table, looking at some papers professor Elm gave me a while ago.

"Mmh."

"Silver, that isn't an answer. Just tell me, why aren't you with her?"

"Because I need to think." She was going back to her annoying side.

"Thinking about what Silver? There's nothing to think about when you're friends come home unless…" I could hear a spoon falling on the floor and when I looked up I saw my sister's face right in front of mine. "You love her, don't you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"O yes you do, she's the first real friend you've had in ages, she gave you a Pokémon, her father likes you, you went to the beach, you are in love little brother."

"When did you know you were in love with James?" I had never asked her something personal like that.

She smiled at me. "At first I wasn't sure if I was but then he suddenly kissed me and I know I had fallen head over heels with him. Girls don't like to make the first move you know." She went back to her cooking and I knew what I had to do.

~

"Silver, what are you doing here?" It was 11.23 pm and I was standing at Lyra's doorway.

"Is Lyra still awake?" I asked.

"She's outside with her Typhlosion, why?"

"I have to tell her something."

I ran to the back screaming her name once I got outside. She was sitting at the pool with her feet in the water, looking at the moon. Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew me. "Lyra," I whispered once I stood behind her. "I have to tell you something." She stood up and looked at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Yes?"

I didn't say anything though, I just took her head in my hands and kissed her. And then I knew I was in love with her, I was sure now. I could feel a smile forming on her lips and I let go, looking into her eyes.

"I have to tell you my last secret," she whispered.

"What is it?" I said, smelling at her hair and holding her close to my chest. I felt her fingers taking my hair and she softly brushed it.

"I'm in love with you, Silver."

**End.**


End file.
